betrayal
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Noah is disowned for his ancestor's mistake. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1: The Ban

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Betrayal

It started with Noah's family geonology report. Instead of doing on his step-family's ancestors, he did a report on Sir Isaac O' Nihil, his biological Great-Grandfather. "Sir Isaac is most remembered in Ireland for his defeat of a rival tribe in the year 1906. He never told my grandfather the tribe's name. He just told him that the chief was a tall chipmunk with flowing brown hair, intellegent gray eyes hidden behind tan spectacles, and he wore a red cloak with a silver Lion's head embroidered on the back." Noah said. When he got home that day, the biggest argument he ever had unfolded.

"Why didn't you tell us you were descended from the man who killed our ancestoral tribe?" Sion asked. "I didn't know, Simon. Like I said at school, Isaac never said the name of the tribe. It's not my fault what my Great-Grandpa did." Noah said. "My Great-Grandma, the only survivor of that mssacure, told me on her deathbed that Sir Isaac Nihil was a demon in an earthly disguise. She made us promise to never come in contact with the descendants of the killer of her husband and her tribe." Alvin said.

"What're you saying?" Noah asked, positivly certain that he would dread the answer. "We're sorry about this, but Noah Jagers, Great-Grandson of Sir Isaac Nihil, you are hereby banished from this house and disowned." Theodore said.

Noah, with tears in his eyes, ran from the house, no longer part of a family.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

"You did what?!" Annabeth said, staring hard at Alvin. Alvin looked down in shame. "We kinda... kicked Noah out into the street." he said. "Alvin Matthew Seville, that is by far the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Brittany said. Jeanette looked around while Eleanor comforted a crying Annabeth. "Where are Simon and Theodore?" she asked. Alvin looked at her. "Upstairs. They haven't really been the same since Noah left." he said.

Jeanette and Annabeth went to comfort Simon while Brittany, Alvin, and Eleanor went to comfort Theodore. Jeanette opened Simon's door. "Hey, Si. How ya doing?" she asked. "Hey Annabeth, hi Jeanette. I'm not doing so good. It's my fault Noah's gone. He probably hates me now." Simon said, burstng into tears. Jeanette hugged her boyfriend. "I seriously doubt that she said. Suddenly, an explosion shook the house.

Outside, Sinestro, Noah's sworn enemy and the wielder of the yellow ring of fear, was attacking the house. "Sinestro, get away! Noah's gone! He's long gone!" Simon yelled. "Wrong, Simon." a voice said. Simon turned and gasped. Pointing a yellow ring at Simon, was Noah!


	3. Chapter 3: The Victory

"You...you can't be my brother, Noah. Noah didn't have any fear. That's why he's a Green Lantern." Simon said. Noah smiled evilly, his eyes glowing with yellow energy. "You are right Simon Seville. I am not Noah Jagers, though this is his body. You see, once you cruelly kicked him out into he streets WITHOUT his power ring, Noah Jagers became afraid. Afraid that, without his ring, he would die. I am Parallax, entity of Fear." He said.

Theodore walked out of the house. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. If you're THE Parallax from Noah's comics, shouldn't Noah have, like, three rows of teeth and a weird-ass green costume?" He asked, his green eyes...glowing? Simon looked at Theodore's hands and saw that he wore Noah's power ring. "Theo, you can't possibly use that ring." He whispered. Theodore smiled. "Watch me." He said. Suddenly, Parallax doubled over, like he was having a vomiting episode. When he rose, his eyes were emerald green.

"...Simon...Theodore...help me. P-P-Parallax is taking me over...infecting me with fear." Noah said. Suddenly, his eyes turned yellow again. "Silence, weakling! I'm doing you a favor eliminating the family that threw you out just because of something that fear-filled great-grandfather of yours did." Parallax said. Green eyes again. "Fear-filled? You! You made him afraid of the Seville Clan and you made him kill them! The feud is your fault! Your damn fault!" Noah yelled. The power ring slid off of Theodore's finger, flew to it's original owner and in a great green flash of energy, Noah was a GL once again and Parallax was gone.

Noah turned to Simon and Theodore. "Thanks for keeping my ring safe for me. Well, see ya." Noah said. He started to fly away but Simon put his hand on the hero's shoulder. "Wait, Noah, I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid of me to kick you out because of something that slimed piece of trash Parallax caused. Please come home." He said.

Noah shook his head. "I can't, Simon. Ancient Gaelic laws state that if adopted by a family and the family disowns me, it is forbidden for me to come back. The law is an ancient one but as a Son of Ireland, I must obey seems Fate was against us. Good-bye...my brother." He said. Then he flew away.

(Readers, is this the end? If you can find a way for Noah to return without breaking the ancient law, PM me. If not, my chipmunk tales will end and you'll have to get used to a different story idea. I'm open for ideas for that as well.- Poseidon 01)


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

Noah sat on a cliffside, looking at the setting sun. He loved Simon, Theodore, even Alvin with all his heart. They gave him a family when he had none. He missed Jeaette, his best friend in all the world. He missed Eleanor, the kind hearted Chipette who baked Irish dises for him on his birthday. He missed Brittany, who, though she was a pain in the ass most of the time, gave him advice on dating Annabeth when he needed it most. And he missed his beloved Annabeth most of all.

But laws were laws. He couldn't go back even though he wanted to real bad. He was doomed to be a lonely man for life. "Damn Parallax for infecting Isaac O' Nihil with fear. Because of that fuck-tard, I'm totally alone." he grumbled. "No, my grandson. You are not." a voice said.

A ghost materialized in front of Noah. The Chipmunk was bald, his grey beard reached all the way to his toes, but his emerald eyes held much power. "Great-Grandpa Isaac." Noah said, amazed. Isaac smiled. "I have something to tell you, m'boyo. Because Parallax guided my actions and the Seville clan did not die by my hand, the feud is void." Isaac said.

"Does that mean...?" Noah asked. Isaac nodded. "Go, Noah. Go home. But beware, grandson. There is danger. Should you choose to..." Isaac didn't get to finish. Noah had already raced off. Isaac chuckled. "You are your father's son Noah Roan Jagers II." he said as he vanished.

When Noah reached the Seville house, he nearly cursed aloud. Sinestro had chained up Noah's family and he was about to drop them off of the cliffside. "Sinestro, let my family go!" Noah yelled, ring blazing. Sinestro looked at Noah and smiled malliciously. "So, you're back, eh, Seville? Good, then your family's death will be that much sweeter." he said. "I swear to God Sinestro, if you hurt my family, you will learn what I mean by beware my power." Noah threatened, his eyes glowing with green energy.

Sinestro let the Sevilles/ Millers go. "Oops, butterfingers, as the saying goes." Sinestro said. Noah dove after his falling family and caught them. But when he flew back home, Sinestro was gone. "Dammit!" Noah said, ounding the ground. Simon put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "You'll get him. You always do." he said. Noah looked at Simon. "That's true. So, Si, still want me to come home?" Noah asked. "Of course." Simon said as the two brothers hugged.


End file.
